<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born of Darkness, Servant of Light by An_eager_reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377937">Born of Darkness, Servant of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_eager_reader/pseuds/An_eager_reader'>An_eager_reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, OC centric, OC eventual harem, OC is kinda flirty but is respectful of people in relationship's, Original male Demon - Freeform, Other, Past Slavery, RobStar, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_eager_reader/pseuds/An_eager_reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the defeat of Raven's father Trigon the Terrible, The Teen Titan's encounter another demon. But this one is not cut from the same cloth.</p><p>Follow along as the Titan's gain a new member who aid's them in their journey into adulthood and combat's hate with Passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Harem, Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born of Darkness, Servant of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time doing a DC fanfiction so please be gentle with me.</p><p>I don't read the Comic's so everything I do know is from the TV show's and movie's and little bit's of trivia I have picked up here and there.</p><p>If I do get anything wrong or you see place's that I could improve, please comment down below and please for god's sake stay civil down there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was over. It was finally over.</p><p> </p><p>Trigon had been summoned to earth, had ruled with terror and destruction, and had been defeated and banished by the combined effort's of the Teen Titan's. In the wake of his banishment, the world had returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened. The only mark that Trigon had made in the end, was in the mind's of those who could remember him.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was finally free from the strangle hold that the prophecy of her life and her father's temptation's had held her in.</p><p> </p><p>Following the defeat of her father, Raven and her weird family had gathered to celebrate her return and their victory over yet another foe that the team had faced together. Raven had hugged Robin, Beast boy had glomped Raven, and Starfire and Cyborg had damn near squeezed the life out of everyone in their combined joy and relief.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had calmed down a little, they unanimously agreed that the last few day had been some of the most draining of their young lives'. So they decided to head home and had eagerly collapsed upon their bed's, glad that for now all of their worries about devil's and demon's (besides Raven of course.) were behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
One by one the team awoke the next day feeling well rested and content now that Trigon's reign of terror was over. They trickled in without hurry and sat down together to enjoy a delicious breakfast courtesy of Cyborg, the Titan's resident chef.</p><p> </p><p>To the exhausted and weary teen's it felt like a lazy day. Robin, surprisingly, gave everyone the day off from practice and agreed that while they would respond to the alarm, they would leave patrolling today to the authorities.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had chosen to spend this rare free day meditating on the newfound freedom that she felt, her father's presence was gone from her mind and she could actually feel some joy and so far nothing had blown up. </p><p> </p><p>Robin spent the day catching up on paper work and organising/optimising the Titan's computer system, something he hadn't had time to do recently due to criminal's and super villain's popping up here, there and everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Cyborg and Beast boy spent the day as they do most day's, playing video game's and eating junk food, trying to live as normal of a teenage life as they could.</p><p> </p><p>And Starfire had chosen to spend the day in the kitchen cooking... something from her home planet that the other's could have sworn was somehow alive.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Along with the Titan's, the cities criminal's also seemed to be taking the day off (something which the team and the Jump City citizen's relished in). However, as with all good thing's, it was doomed to come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>At around midday red light's flashed and the Titan's crime alarm blared throughout the tower, signalling a notable danger to the city was present. Although groaning and reluctant to snap out of their lazy haze, the team quickly roused and were prepared to do their self appointed duty.</p><p> </p><p>They all gathered around Robin as he type away furiously at the Titan's computer, trying to gather as much information as possible as quickly as possible for a debriefing. Eventually he finished typing and although looking displeased, he turned to address the team.</p><p> </p><p>"Report's coming in from the city, there's very little information as of yet but what we do know is that it's cause for concern." Robin began in his serious, leader voice. "witness account's vary but they all seem to follow the same vein. A Devil, a Demon, a Monster".</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Cyborg and Beast boy groaned, obviously hoping that after the last few day's they would be done with demon's and devil's for a while, and Starfire looked worried, Raven looked quite seriously at Robin hoping to tie up all loose end's so she could finally live in peace.</p><p> </p><p>"If it is a demon, it most likely has something to do with my father's recent appearance." Raven speculated for the team.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww man, can we just stop with the creepy demon stuff already, it's giving me nightmare's." Beast boy moaned childishly, missing Raven's flinch at the accidental, unintended verbal jab.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not Beast boy, we have a duty to this city." Robin replied sternly, prompting a whine from Beast boy. "Unfortunately we don't know any more than this right now and speculating here will do us no good, so let's get down there and see what were dealing with".</p><p> </p><p>The group waited to hear their fearless leader's famous battle cry before they raced into the city after whatever their most recent threat was.</p><p> </p><p>"TITAN'S GO!!!" Robin yelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
The scene they arrived at was an odd one, but by now they were fairly familiar with odd thing's so it didn't really surprise them.</p><p> </p><p>When they all arrived at the disturbance, the team took up battle position's, ready for anything and began to inspect the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Many people were running away, screaming in terror and those that weren't were frozen in their track's looking on at something in horror... which struck the team as odd because from what they could tell, nothing was happening. There were no destroyed building's, no bank's being robbed, no hostage's being held for ransom. </p><p> </p><p>What there was though, was a biblical looking devil like creature being stared down and chanted at by a very determined looking priest. The devil was a little taller than the average man and wore nothing in the way of clothing leaving it's flaccid cock to sway with it's staggered step's. It's skin was dark red, as was it's bat like wing's and arrow head tail. Atop the devil's black head of hair was a short pair of black horn's that curved back from it forehead.</p><p> </p><p> The man sized devil wasn't attacking anyone or anything and in fact simply seemed to be in pain. It was however speaking in a violent sounding tongue whilst staring at the priest with one of it's clawed hand's raised and extended towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally the Teen Titan's put two and two together and reacted. So far as they cold tell, the priest was chanting bible verse's to exorcise the little devil and it was working, the devil, not liking what the priest was doing was raising it's hand and chanting in it's tongue to cast a dark magic spell on the brave holy man... or at least that is what they believed as Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg leapt into action and began attacking the perceived threat before it could harm the innocent priest.</p><p> </p><p>Raven however took a little longer to regard the situation and, thanks' to her vast magical knowledge and demon heritage, she could understand what the devil like creature was saying.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Please don't, I beg of you! Please don't send me back there! Please don't send me back to him!"</em> The creature begged in it's guttural language as it was being beaten black and blue.</p><p> </p><p>Raven took a moment longer to truly see the creature and what see saw shocked her. The obviously demonic being was painfully thin and scarred, as though starved and beaten savagely before this point. It's red eye's were dull and hollow but somehow pleading at the same time, and although the rest of the team and the priest had been attacking it, the demon had never once struck back. It was only as she was finishing her examination that she noticed the black steel collar and iron chain locked in a strangle hold around the creature's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Raven didn't need to see anymore to understand what was going on, so she raced to stop her friend's and the priest before they could hurt the creature anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Everybody stop! Stop attacking him!" Raven shouted as loud as she could whilst maintaining her trademark monotone.</p><p> </p><p>The team, whilst shocked at Raven's raised voice, quickly disengaged and fell back alongside her but kept their guard up. The priest however didn't stop his chanting so for her own and the demon's sake, she sealed his mouth with her soul energy (Being a half demon herself, exorcism's were uncomfortable for her). When she turned back to her team mate's, they were clearly waiting for an explanation whilst glaring at the creature.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that there has been a misunderstanding here and a serious case of racial stereotyping." Raven explained dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What do you mean Raven, it's a devil!" Robin stuttered out, the team clearly thrown off guard by basically being called racist's.</p><p> </p><p>"Firstly, I am also a demon and you don't attack me." Raven replied earning slightly embarrassed look's from the team and a near heart attack from the poor old priest who clearly didn't know that. "Secondly, While that is without doubt a demonic creature, I do not believe he is a devil."</p><p> </p><p>"He?" Beast boy questioned, wondering how Raven knew it was male. Robin and Cyborg face palmed and even Starfire looked incredulously at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You telling me that you can't see the 'Scarlet Spermanator' swinging between his thigh's?" Cyborg asked him in his most 'You serious?' voice.</p><p> </p><p>The changeling's green skin quickly turned brown as he blushed in embarrassment, while Robin and Starfire giggled a little at the phrasing and even Raven grinned a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Putting aside his... (cough) appendage, what did you mean Raven?" Robin questioned bringing them back to focus.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a moment to really look beyond the obvious." She instructed, leading to the team inspecting the creature again. "He look's like he's been starved and beaten even before you guy's attacked him".</p><p> </p><p>She said the last part with just enough accusation to make them all feel bad for leaping to attack him, even though they still didn't understand what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"He has a collar and chain around his neck. He's clearly been held in captivity, possibly even enslaved." Raven continued.</p><p> </p><p>When she said this, the team all looked very serious about the situation. Everyone on the team had some sort of experience or understanding in regard's to slavery and captivity. </p><p> </p><p>Beast boy himself had lived a short period of his young life bound in chain's and would never wish it upon anyone, even a creature of hell. </p><p> </p><p>Robin had taken down human trafficking ring's with Batman in Gotham and had seen the horror's that such a life wrought upon it's victim's.</p><p> </p><p>Starfire was familiar with the galactic slave trade due to her royal heritage and it had always been a fact of life that had disgusted her.</p><p> </p><p>And while Cyborg had no personal experience with slavery, he knew plenty about it owning to his race's own history with it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
After giving her team a few moment's to reflect and focus up, Raven continued to explain her observation's to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that without being able to understand the demon tongue, his action's could seem like he was preparing to cast a spell. Luckily however, I can understand the language and I know what he said." Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>"Friend Raven what did the demon say? Please do not leave us in the suspense." Starfire asked in her innocent broken English.</p><p> </p><p>"He was begging. He was begging the priest to stop and to not send him back, to not send him back to 'Him'." Raven translated for the team.</p><p> </p><p>They all took a moment to digest what Raven had said but eventually Robin managed to pick out a key detail from the translation.</p><p> </p><p>"He said 'Him'? who is 'He'?" He asked Raven.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, we'll have to ask him. I think we should take him back to the tower." Raven stated and continued before the team could protest. "We keep him in the containment cell. It will give me some time to research exactly what he is and it will give us the chance to question him".</p><p> </p><p>While reluctant to bring the strange demon into their home, the team eventually agreed. However when they turned around to speak to the creature, they found that he was unconscious and face down in the middle of the street.</p><p> </p><p>The creature previous exhaustion combined with the near complete exorcism and the team's beating had pushed him to collapse.</p><p> </p><p>The Teen Titan's looked between each other trying to decide who would carry the little devil back to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>"NOT IT!!!" They all screamed almost as one, none of them particularly wanting to carry the nude devil around.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Beast boy was a split second later than the other's so he won the honour. He shifted into a gorilla and Cyborg loaded the naked demon on his back, causing a grimace to appear on the ape's face while the other laughed at his misfortune good naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>The team headed back to the tower together after Raven had freed the priest from her hold on him and they put the unconscious demon in the holding cell that was built to house Raven during yesterday's Trigon incident.</p><p> </p><p>After that was dealt with, they set up the tower's system to alert them as soon as he woke up and afterwards they went off to do their own thing's. Raven went to her room to read her book's on demonology in the hope's of figuring out exactly what type of demon they were dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>Beast boy and Cyborg went back to playing video game's, Starfire returned to her bow of... something and Robin went back to doing paper work as well as now filling in a detailed report about today's turn of event's.</p><p> </p><p>They enjoyed the rest of their 'lazy day' as much as they could knowing that tomorrow it would be back to business as usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. </p><p>Update's will come when they come I'm afraid. I have other fic's going on alongside this one so please be patient.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>